Won't You Take Me by the Hand?
by ClockworkAngel98
Summary: The big day has finally arrived and Willow and Tara are getting married.


Won't You Take Me by the Hand?

"Okay! I-er I think I'm ready!" Willow announced from just inside the closed door. Buffy and Anya grinned at each other briefly before entering the room, fighting to be the first in to see the redhead. Buffy-with her Slayer strength- was the victorious one and burst through the doorway of the bridal room to look at her best friend.

"Oh my God Will…" Buffy breathed as Anya came to stand beside her. The ex-demon stood speechless.

"Wow Anya speechless? That's a first." Willow grinned and spun around "So, do I look okay?" The Wicca raised her brows and looked at them, unsure.

"Willow, you look _amazing._" Buffy grinned and rushed over to envelop her in a hug and as the wind was knocked out of her Willow grinned back.

Anya shook her head as if to clear it and finally spoke.

"Not as fabulous as I did on my wedding day but nice try Will." Willow simply rolled her eyes as her head rested on Buffy's shoulder. The Slayer finally stepped back and took another look at Willow. The redhead was in a simple and elegant white strapless dress. The bust was well formed with a dipped neck line and below that was a hand beaded empire waistband which led down to the smooth white fabric that formed the bottom of the dress, it trailed behind her just slightly and as the dress reached the floor there was slight beaded detailing around the hem.

"You really do look amazing Will, Tara's one lucky girl." She smiled one-sidedly

"I'm the lucky one, and might I say you two look fabulous as well." Willow looked at the two girls; Tara had picked out the bridesmaid's dresses. They were knee length, royal blue, strapless dresses made from chiffon. Around the waist there was a wide belt with a small flower as the dress' main feature. The redhead smiled "You both look gorgeous."

"Oh I know." Anya said bluntly and the girls couldn't help but laugh "Why are you laughing at me? What's so funny?" Anya's confusion only heightened the girls' hysteria and soon they were doubled over. Anya huffed "I'm going to find Xander."

After she left they calmed down and Buffy took a hold of Willow's shoulders. "I'm really happy for you Will; I know how long you've waited for this." Willow smiled at Buffy's kind words. They had had to wait longer than they wanted. Tara was happy to go straight ahead but Willow pointed out one problem. Same-sex marriage wasn't legal in California yet and considering they both wanted to get married in Sunnydale they had had to wait for the bill to go through and as soon as that happened it was all systems go.

"Yeah, it was murder having to wait."

"I'm just glad it's finally here and I don't have to listen to your over obsessive planning any more!" Buffy grinned and Willow slapped her arm in response.

"Meanie!"

"You know it." The blonde's grin grew wider as a knock sounded on the door.

"Is it okay for me to come in?" A male voice sounded from outside; Xander.

"Just let me get my clothes on first!" Buffy hollered and Willow slapped her, again.

"Haha very funny, so can I enter?"

"You may." Willow smiled as Xander walked in the door. He was in a suave black tux with a bow tie; that was not tied. "Need help with your tie Xander? Again…" but Xander didn't reply.

"Hello, Xander?" Willow walked up and waved a hand in front of his face. He shook his head as he snapped out of the daze we was in.

"Wow Will, you…you look amazing." Willow smiled up at him, wrapped her arms around him a huge hug and replied

"So do you Xand…Handsome I mean." He returned the hug and gestured to Buffy

"Come on Slayer, you can't escape this one!" She laughed and rushed over, joining the hug. Xander put an arm round each of them and sighed. "My girls, all grown up!" He mock sobbed. They all laughed. "By the way I bring a message."

"Do tell, do tell." Buffy urged.

"We're ready." Xander smiled and Willow's face turned pale.

"O-o-oh erm ok-kay I think I'm ready, I just…" Xander took hold of her shoulders in a similar way as to how Buffy had earlier.

"You're ready." Willow smiled up at him again and turned to look at Buffy was well.

"I love you both you know that right?"

"Of course." Buffy smiled and gave her arm a reassuring rub

"Isn't Tara the one you're supposed to say that to?" The redhead slapped Xander and rolled her eyes.

"Yes doofus; now come on. I don't think I can wait any longer."

Willow let out a deep breath as she linked arms with Xander. Her mother and Father had never taken an interest in her before so she saw no reason to let her father give her away, Xander was more of a dad than he had ever been. "Ready?" He smiled down at her, the light shining in his one good eye.

"As I'll ever be." He grinned and opened the door.

The couple had decided against a church wedding, instead they had hired a Vicar who was completely devoid of any judgements against them and the venue was the grounds of the community centre. Tara and Willow had always enjoyed going there; the flowers and the trees were a beautiful and serene place so they had asked if they could rent it for the ceremony. The owners readily agreed and so all the chairs and tables had been set up outside.

Willow and Xander took the first step and the music began, everyone stood and turned to look over at the door or rather doors. Willow came out of the left door and followed the left path towards the 'altar' whereas Tara came out of the right door on the other side of the centre and followed the adjoining path down towards the 'altar'. The redhead couldn't resist looking over at her soon-to-be-wife and grinned. Tara was wearing a dress similar to her own, simple yet elegant and she looked beautiful.

Tara had asked Giles to give her away because-for obvious reasons- she wanted nothing to do with her own father and the ex-Watcher was happy to oblige. Tara couldn't help but smile back at the redhead across the way from her. She truly looked gorgeous. The blonde returned to look forward and smiled wider as she saw the Scoobie gang waiting for them at the 'altar'. Tara felt a small amount of pride swell in her chest, the dresses looked amazing on Buffy, Dawn and Anya. Soon their distant faces were becoming clearer and the blonde realised she was almost at the altar. She gulped and made the last few steps with a smile on her face.

The music ended as the two women made it to the altar and they took each other's hands into their own and the ceremony began.

It came to the time where they were to make their vows, the couple had decided to write their own and the Vicar handed the attention over to them. Willow was first.

"Tara, before I met you I thought I knew what I wanted from life and what my role was in the world but then I met you and everything changed, I promise to love you, to hold you, to keep you safe until the day I die. I promise to share everything with you, my money, my home and above all my heart." The redhead's eyes brimmed with tears as she spoke "With this ring I promise this to you." She pushed the ring down onto Tara's slender finger and smiled up at the beautiful woman in front of her, still not believing she was hers. Tara took a deep breath and looked into Willow's gorgeous green depths.

"W-Willow I-I…" Tara trailed off and started again, she wanted to do this properly. "Willow I love you, I've loved you since the moment I met you at that stupid Wicca group and although they were absolute idiots one good thing came out of it; you. I promise to keep you grounded, to be your anchor, I promise that together we can be strong like an amazon and I promise to love you with all that I have and all that I am. I promise to share my money, my home and above all my heart." Tara let a single tear fall from her blue eyes and slid the ring onto Willow's pale finger "With this ring I promise this to you."

Willow looked up from the ring that had just been placed on her finger and looked deep into Tara's eyes, she was so proud. She didn't stutter once. The redhead took a hold of the blonde's hands and squeezed reassuringly as the two women looked up at the Vicar and she smiled. "I now pronounce you wife and…wife!" the woman wore a slightly confused expression as she spoke and the now married couple laughed before pressing their lips against each other's as a cacophony of cheers rose up around them. The two women broke apart; Willow was the first to speak.

"We did it Tara, we're finally married."


End file.
